


Voluntary Breach of Protocol

by captaintinymite (augopher)



Series: Lyric Lines as Dialogue [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Star Trek, Captain Sheriff, Engineering Officer!Stiles, M/M, Secret Relationship, Starfleet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, vulcan!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/captaintinymite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships between commanding officers and subordinates were frowned upon, a breach in Starfleet protocol. What will happen when Captain Stilinski catches his son in a compromising position with the USS <i>Beaconia</i>'s second in command?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Breach of Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my Lyrics as Lines of Dialogue prompt event over on [Tumblr](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com/post/124933236382/oh-look-a-prompt-event-cue-jazz-hands).  
> from [joanc24](http://joanc24.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Lyric _'We were stupid, we got caught'_ comes from Coheed and Cambria's ["Here We Are Juggernaut"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRbu1Bn0b_A). It did not inspire this

A hand reached out from behind a support beam as D’erek walked to the bridge and grabbed hold of the front of his uniform, yanking him off his route. Before he could register what, exactly, was happening, he was pushed into a supply closet. “What is going-” A warm hand clamped over his mouth.

“Shhh. I just saw my dad,” Stiles whispered, replacing his hand with his lips.

“And this could not wait until shift change?” D’erek mumbled against his mouth.

“Uh-uh. I need you like right now.” Stiles wrapped both arms around his waist and tugged him against his body. “Besides, all this sneaking around is like the biggest turn on. And let’s be honest, there’s not much to distract me in engineering usually. So long as we’re not fired upon. D’erek, it’s boring, and you’re very hot. Now, shut up. We don’t have a lot of time, and we are wearing far too much clothing.”

Stiles’ answer was good enough for him.

D’erek’s nimble fingers worked at the buttons on Stiles’ uniform, one by one until the top popped open and he could push the garment off his shoulders. Stiles, however, was not at skilled and fumbled with D’erek’s uniform, cursing under his breath. He silenced him by wrapping a hand around him. The angle made giving a good stroke difficult, but he managed. Stiles dropped his head onto D’erek’s shoulder, groaning against the his skin.

“Oh my God,” Stiles' words were muffled, but he could hear him well enough. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Aghast, D'erek let go immediately.

“What? Why’d you stop?”

He looked at Stiles, his brows drawn together so tightly, he supposed it probably looked quite comical. “You said I was going to kill you. That was not my intention at all. I assure you I only sought to bring you pleasure,” he sighed. “I have grown quite fond of you and would suffer greatly if you died.”

Stiles shook his head in wry amusement. “I was being metaphorical with a bit of irony thrown in.”

“That is neither a metaphor nor ironic.”

Stiles laughed and kissed his forehead. “You’re adorable,” he said. His fingers massaged the back of D’erek’s chin, thumbs rubbing the points of his ears, “and I love you, too. Please, though, continue. Before I explode.” He held a finger against D'erek's lips to stop any further questions, “not literally.”

D’erek turned him around and kissed the bare skin at the back of his neck. This position was so much more effective, and soon he had Stiles turned into a babbling mess of incoherencies.

Just then, the door to the closet slid open, and they found themselves staring into the face of Stiles’ father.

D’erek straightened his posture, lifted his chin. “Captain.”

Stiles, however, was much less composed. “Uh,” he said rubbing the back of his neck, “hi, Dad. Fancy meeting you in a place like this.”

Captain Stilinski pointed a finger at D’erek. “Commander D’erek, get to the bridge. I’ll deal with you later. Stiles, get dressed. I’ll see you in Captain’s Quarters in five minutes.”

A pillar of composure, D’erek refastened his uniform, kissed Stiles’ head and was out the door before Stiles had even closed his mouth.

****

“Do I need to remind you that D’erek is your commanding officer? And that having a relationship with your commanding officer is a conflict of interest?”

“Dad, come on!”

“Also aboard this ship, you will address me as Captain.”

“A) hypocrisy much? Me just being on this ship is a conflict of interest for you. B) D’erek and I don’t even work in the same sectors. Science to Engineering. That’s like apples to oranges.”

Captain Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did his son have to follow in his footsteps and join Starfleet? Abiding by rules had never been his strong suit. “Stiles, you were assigned to the Beaconia because no other Captain wanted you aboard their ship.”

“Rude. I’ll have them know that I am a highly capable and competent officer. I would be an asset to any Starfleet ship.”

“A highly capable officer who is involved in a clandestine relationship with the First Mate.”

“Look, we were stupid. We got caught.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course it was a clandestine relationship. If we’d told you about it, you’d have said no.”

Captain Stilinski stood up and smoothed out his uniform. Stiles was nothing if not stubborn. “Stiles, you leave me no choice, since it seems neither of you wants to end the relationship and no other ship wants you, I’m going to have to get Commander D’erek reassigned.”

He watched Stiles’ eyebrows rise in shock. “You can’t do that!”

“I’m the Captain; I  _can_  do that.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, you don’t understand.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m listening.”

“Pon farr.”

“Nice try. I’m familiar with Vulcan physiology, and there is no danger of Commander D’erek entering pon farr anytime soon.”

“You’re mistaken. It’s weeks. Please don’t have him reassigned. I- He-” Resolute, he straightened his posture, “It would be detrimental to his health.”

“Stiles, there are other methods to deal with plak tow.”

“Like suppression techniques that don’t always work? You’d risk his life for the sake of protocol?”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I would make sure to reassign him to a ship with a Vulcan female.” His son’s head snapped towards him so fast he was sure he’d have hurt himself. When he looked at him, Captain Stilinski was met with intense betrayal.

“Why would you do that?”

“My hands are tied.”

With a heaving chest and flaring nostrils, Stiles worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Will that be all, Captain?” He didn’t even wait for confirmation before turning about face and leaving the room.

 

****

 

Captain Stilinski walked over and stood beside D’erek on the bridge. “Commander.”

“Captain, I feel I must apologize for my lack of professionalism in this matter. Lt. Commander Stilinski can be quite convincing in his timing.” He looked away.

“So, pon farr?”

Without tearing his gaze away from the window, D’erek nodded. “I assure you, the safety of the crew is my utmost concern in this matter. I have been able to master suppression of plak tow in my previous six pon farr’s through use of medication and meditation.”

The unspoken objection hung in the air between them. “But?”

“I would really like not to rely upon such methods this time.”

“I see,” he said, looking out at the vast expanse of space, “and of all people, you’d choose Stiles?”

“Lt. Commander Stilinski has a particular brand of wit and intellectualism in his arguments that I find most agreeable. I am logical enough to balance out his impulsivity, and his reactions and empathy make up for my lack of emotional response. You would find we complement each other quite well.”

“And the secret relationship?” He watched D’erek’s lips curl into a small smile.

“An inadvisable decision I would willingly make again,” D’erek smirked.

Captain Stilinski drummed his fingers on the handrail in front of him. “Willingly? And here I thought Vulcan’s weren’t capable of falling in love.”

D’erek rubbed his chin. “Though I cannot be certain, I do hold in him in a high regard, such that for my species, is akin to what humans might describe as love. It is my wish to enter into koon-ut-kal-if-fee with Stiles.”

Well now, he had not been prepared for that. “I thought koon-ut-so’lik came first.” See? He paid attention to Vulcan history classes just fine.

D’erek looked at him, expression blank and devoid of understanding. “Of course it does, and it did. I made my intentions known. He accepted.”

“Even though trying to follow his train of thought feels like running around like a chicken with its head cut off?”

“I am afraid I do not understand the reference, Captain. Are you suggesting I cut off a chicken’s head or my own?”

Captain Stilinski’s shoulders shook with laughter. “You have me there. How do you propose I handle this scenario?”

“Perhaps a lateral movement in command or promote Lt. Commander Mc.Call? There is the option that you could take a page out of Captain Deaton’s page and...feign ignorance?”

“Are you suggesting a breach in protocol?” he asked, lowering his eyebrows as he waited for him to talk himself through the illogicality of his proposal.

D’erek’s cheeks took on a pale green flush as he dipped his head with a hint of embarrassment. “It seems a bit of your son’s recklessness might be wearing off onto me. It is an interesting development. One I happen to have grown quite fond of.”

“Don’t make me regret looking the other way.”

“Is that a metaphor?”

He clapped him on the back. “Welcome to the family, D’erek.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://captaintinymite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
